Light of the Two Moons
by Transient Sonata
Summary: Gon faced Killua, a blush on her face. "One day. One day, I swear I'll marry you under the light of these two moons." Who knew. Who knew that the two moons she would be talking about would be in another world. Join Gon, Killua, even Leorio, Kurapika, Bisky and Ging in their adventures, in the world of Halkeginia. *Imporant* FEMGON! */Important*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Familiar of Zero and Hunter x Hunter. If I did, Familiar of Zero would be more, adult-ish and Hunter x Hunter would have a Fem!Gon

Annnnd yes, FEMGON. This will take place after the 13th Chairman election and about a week or two after Gon talked to Ging.

Inspirations: Two Rivers(Would probably use some events from it so you might like to read), Saito, Knight of the Silver Light(you might as well read it, though I am still deciding whether Saito would be like that fic, or whether he would even exist in this one at all)

Without further ado, please enjoy this first chapter of Light of the Two Moons.

* * *

On a certain hill, near a certain building, with a certain group of people, was a cute girl, named Gon.

Her goal had been to find her father. For all 15 years of her life, she devoted herself to that task. Just last week, she finished it. Just a year ago, she found someone she loved with all her heart.

Today, in an entirely different world, she was going to have her lover and her father meet.

In the world called Halkeginia.

* * *

Short AN: I can't help but suggest a song because it just sounded so nice with the theme. Think Sword Art Online's Opening Number 2, Innocence. I might even sing it on YT if you guys ask for it(certain amount of people).

* * *

"Killua!" Gon shouted.

On this world, Halkeginia, with the watchful eye of her big friends, a girl named Gon was going to complete one of the biggest goals in her life- having the 2 most important men meet.

Gon ran up to Killua and tackled him with a hug. She missed him dearly.

"Gon…" whispered Killua.

Gon winked at him and put her finger on his lips, silencing him entirely. She grabbed him for another short embrace, before turning both him and herself to her father, as well as the rest of the group.

"Ging, Bisky, Leorio and Kurapika, this is Killua, the one I love!"

Killua smiled and looked away, trying to conceal his blush. The rest of the people smirked, and they all started laughing, until they heard an explosion.

The explosion wasn't particularly strong, but an explosion was an explosion. The group looked among each other and nodded, and ran towards the location of the explosion. Leorio ran in the wrong direction for a while, before cursing and heading towards the explosion site where the rest of the group was.

The entire group used Zetsu and closed in, peeping from the side. They looked at the area which exploded. It was on the second floor of a building which almost looked like a mansion!

Gon looked at the building and her eyes sparkled. Killua noticed this and nudged the girl, who grabbed his hand and squeezed. She gave another squeeze before silently walking closer to the building.

A sound went out and the rest of the group was immediately beside Gon.

"Should we run?" whispered Killua.

Ging pondered a bit, before shaking his head as refusal. "No. Let's wait and see what's happening and how they discovered us. I didn't feel any nen."

The rest simply nodded in response and looked at the now closing "people" who seemed to be of different ages. Some looked like they were 80 years old, others looked 30s until 50s and some more looked like they were in the age for school.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked a closing bald man who was wearing glasses and was pointing a stick at them.

Gon sighed in relief. At least they didn't attack us, she thought. "Hello, we're from another world. We're lost. Can you help us?" innocently asked Gon.

A few males from the now enclosing "people" snorted. A blonde guy started grinning and the rest talked among themselves. The group cautiously looked at Killua, who was getting pissed. Amazingly, most of the males backed off, sensing the danger emanating from him.

Ging cleared his throat to get attention. "May I speak with the one in charge?"

An old man with a long beard stepped forward. "I am the one in charge. My name is Old Osmond, and I am the headmaster of this school. Who are you?"

"My name is Ging. The girl who spoke awhile ago is Gon, my daughter. The other kid here is Killua." Said Ging as he pointed at Killua. "The little girl is Bisky, while the taller blonde is named Kurapika."

Kurapika stepped forward, noticing the stares from both the males and females from the people of the academy. "Just to make things clear, I am a guy."

Leorio snickered. "Heh, for a second there, I was sure that they were going to ask if you were a girl." Kurapika quickly shut him up with a hit to the stomach.

Kurapika shivered after seeing over half of the residents of Halkeginia look among themselves with stares, full of guilty disbelief.

Ging cleared his throat. "And the other man who spoke is Leorio. May we ask some questions now?"

Old Osmond raised his eyebrow at the question. He thought for awhile, and then decided to entertain them.

"Before that, let us go inside! It is rude to have guests wait outside, isn't it?" smiled the headmaster, who turned around and walked forward. The people around him just sighed and followed him, while Gon jumped in joy and hugged Killua, pushing him down.

Killua stood up before grinning at Gon. The two went behind Ging before urging him to lead the way.

Ging nodded slowly before following the old mad in.

* * *

They went into what seemingly looked like the main hall and were invited to sit. Old Osmond had the bald man who spoke to them earlier bring in some food.

Good riddance, thought Bisky, who was rather silent. There would be food, we would get to eat it, there would be jealousies and bloody fights over girls! What else could she ask for?

"First of all, where are we?" asked Ging.

"We are in the continent of Halkeginia, in the country of Tristain." Said Old Osmond. "By the way, this is the Tristain Magic Academy, and most of the people watching us now are professors and students."

The group looked at each other in shock at the mention of magic before Bisky nudged Ging to continue asking questions.

Ging tickled his chin. "What kind of magic do you use?"

"There are four elements. Fire, Wind, Water and Earth. We find our affinity and confirm it during the Familiar Summoning, which is next week."

Ging muttered to himself that he knew only those of his group would hear. "Transmuters? Hmmm" Gon and Killua heard this, and both were now looking at Ging, and then the headmaster.

Then, Killua, Gon and Bisky saw that the food had arrived, and had proceeded to start eating. Leorio and Kurapika had simply been staring at the conversation.

"Can we stay in this academy for a bit? We want to research and go around and explore. In exchange, we'll help you fight some fights and maybe some wars. You'll find that we are rather strong." suggested, Ging.

"Ah, yes. Of course." answered the headmaster.

"I see. Thank you for…" said Ging, scratching his chin, searching for a proper word. "Your hospitality?"

The headmaster simply smiled. "It is our pleasure! Do you have any more questions? If not, may we ask questions?"

Ging nodded before taking a sip of the wine. His eyes shone. The wine was good, he thought. He poked Bisky in the side before showing her a quick thumbs up. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"How did you get to this world?" asked Old Osmond.

"We climbed a huge tree and stepped through a portal. It led us to a nearby mountain. We heard an explosion and rushed here." Explained Ging.

"Why did you want to go here?"

Ging looked at Gon, pleading for help, realizing that his daughter had finished tasting the food and was now eating and would not aid him, before sighing again and turning to face the headmaster. "We wanted to explore. The tree is really huge, so we felt like climbing it. We found the portal on the lowest branch, and stepped through to it. Amazing, seeing another world."

The headmaster nodded, somewhat lost in thought. "How about your world? What is your world like?"

"It doesn't seem to be that much different from this world apart from the fact that there is no magic in our world and the social classes seem different." Replied Ging.

"Who are you people?" asked the headmaster

"Us? We are just hunters." Shrugged Ging.

"Hunters?"

"We explore. We look for new things. We fight the battles that are normally impossible for most. Nothing much…" said Ging, in a tone that said he didn't want to talk about it, but he was in actuality, lazy, and wanted nothing more than to read a book or take a nap.

The headmaster seemed to need time to digest the information. "Hm, I see." He turned to the other professors, who were shocked silent. "Everyone, please return to what you need to do. Continue your classes. Everyone except Louise will go. Thank you for being here." said the headmaster.

Kurapika's right eyebrow rose at this. Frowning, he called the headmaster before he left.

"Yes? Your name is Kurapika, if I'm not mistaken?"

Kurapika nodded. "You believe us? You've left us with a student."

The headmaster simply chuckled. "Of course, but you people don't seem to be the type to do those things. Other than Leorio, but he's morally bound."

Killua poked Leorio, who seemed to reel in anger.

"By the way, we have rooms for those who wish to rest. Just have Miss Valliere point you in the direction to the guest rooms. And Miss Valliere…" started the headmaster.

"Yes?" answered the pink haired student.

"Answer their questions and attend to them. You'll be given a day before void day and void day itself every week to rest. Don't forget your responsibilities as a student." Stated Old Osmond.

Listening to this, Louise sighed and silently nodded in response. Seeing this, Bisky sighed. "Thanks!" she called out. The headmaster smirked as he turned away and went out.

Gon looked at Louise. The girl seemed to be slightly older than her, albeit same height.

"Um, Louise, right?" asked Gon.

"Yes?" Replied Louise uncertainly.

"Why were you left with us?" asked Gon and Killua at the same time. Realizing that, both laughed and snuggled closer to each other.

Louise blushed at how close the two were and wondered if she would ever find someone like that for her.

"You see-" started Louise, but was cut off by Bisky. "You caused that explosion, didn't you?"

"Y-Yes. I have never been able to cast a spell properly." Admitted Louise."

Gon's eyes widened. "Not even one?"

"Y-Yes. Not even one."

"I'm sure you're worried. It's your, what, second year? You still haven't finished a proper spell yet." Stated Killua.

Louise's eyes started tearing up. "Y-Yes… I-I want to prove that I'm even a dot class mage! I want to be able to cast a spell!"

Gon frowned. "Killua…"

Killua was about to open his mouth when Ging cut him off.

Ging grinned. "Then we'll help you."

Louise looked up at the man. "B-But I've only gotten through the first year through my theoretical magic grades! I've read so many books and found nothing about the problem!" Louise looked at the floor. "And I need to succeed in the upcoming familiar summoning which would be next week. If not, I would be expelled!"

"It's absolutely impossible!" exclaimed Louise.

Leorio poked her forehead. She looked up at him, teary eyed and out of breath. Leorio smiled, as if mocking her. "In our world, we were called Hunters. Hunters are people who achieve what is called impossible."

Louise was shocked. "R-Really?"

Leorio grinned playfully. "Really. I hate to admit it, but I'm the weakest in our group."

Louise completely lost her mind. "EEHHHH!?" She looked over at Gon, who waved in response. She looked at Killua, who smirked. She then looked at Bisky, who yawned.

"So… Gon, Killua and Bisky are stronger than you?"

"Well, yes." Admitted Leorio. "They've done things and seen things I would barely dream of doing. Of course, Ging here has discovered many things himself."

Ging looked at Louise, who was still recovering from the shock.

"I will personally find your problem in magic, as well as your element, but afterwards, I want you to tell me about this world's history, geography, culture, way of writing, social class, religion and much more." Announced Ging.

Louise immediately agreed. "Yes!" Her face brightened. "Thank you!"

Ging then looked at the rest of his group. "I'll do this alone. I want you guys to explore and enjoy this world."

"But you just met Killua and the rest of my friends!" exclaimed Gon. Ging gave a nervous laugh. "Yes, but I really and honestly work better alone. I'm used to it!" Ging was about to turn away, but then he looked back.

"Errr, Killua." Killua immediately straightened himself. "Yes… dad?" he replied.

"Hold off on the… grown up stuff. At least for now. A year or two would do?" said Ging.

Gon looked at Killua, then at Bisky and then Kurapika, and Leorio, even Louise and they all looked away.

"Grown up stuff?" asked Gon, innocently.

Ging waved his hand, dismissing the discussion. "Nothing you need to know." He then waved at the others. "I'll tell you guys when I get something."

As Ging left, Bisky poked Louise.

"Um, can you please show me the direction of both the restroom and the guest room? I'm rather tired. I want to sleep for 3 hours."

Louise blinked. "Only three hours?" People would sleep at least 7 hours.

"Yes. My power allows me to sleep that much and feel like I slept for 10 hours! Amazing, I know."

Still surprised, Louise gave them directions to the guest suite which was reserved completely for them. Bisky, Leorio and Kurapika decided to go to the guest suite and sleep themselves, while Gon and Killua wanted to train.

As the two left, Louise stood to follow them, when she suddenly realized that they were both beside her. She was shocked yet again. They were almost on the other side of the table a while ago! They were much too fast.

"You need to rest. Head to your room." Said Killua."

Louise, despite being tired, wanted to see more.

"B-But I…" started Louise, who was immediately stopped after seeing Gon's innocent smile.

"Don't worry! We'll show you how we train tomorrow! For now, get a good night's sleep!" said Gon.

"O-Ok then…" said Louise, admittedly defeated. She then walked slowly to her room, deep in thought.

Gon pondered. She waited for Louise to enter the student dormitories before rubbing her chin for a bit and turning to face Killua. "We're finally together." Whispered Gon. Killua blushed. "Yeah."

"Ne, Killua."

Killua looked at Gon. "Yes?"

"I love you."

Killua opened his mouth to say some comment, but quickly decided against it. He held Gon tight and whispered to her ear.

"I love you too, Gon."

Killua led Gon out of the great hall and into the field.

"Killua, look! Look at the sky! 2 moons!"

Killua looked at where she pointed.

"It really looks very nice." He said, caressing her hair.

He jumped in surprise when she accidentally let out a squeak. Her face turned red very quick and she went down and laid down on the grass. She pulled on his hand.

"Gon, I thought we were going to train!" said Killua, playfully.

Gon pouted. "We're just going to look at the stars for a bit."

A grin came out. "I know, I know."

The pair looked up at the moon and stars for an hour with each other's company.

"Killua…" whispered Gon.

"Yes, Gon?"

"What did Ging mean by adult stuff?" asked Gon.

Killua reddened to the point that the red in blood would be jealous. "A-Ahh, ehehe. He s-said to t-tell you in a y-year or two…"

Gon frowned then embraced him. Killua continued to redden in a way never thought possible.

"The moons look beautiful. I wonder if I would be as wonderful as them one day."

"Hmph, the moons are the ones that want to be as beautiful as you."

Gon blinked at the flattery. She turned to the opposite side, trying to hide another blush. Not turning back to Killua, she whispered "One day, I'll marry you under the light of these moons."

Killua blushed.

The two looked up at the skies for some more hours, until they realized it had been more than a few minutes of resting, and decided to train tomorrow.

* * *

Hey guys! This is the end of the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed. Please tell me what you guys think of it!

It does seem rather fluff eccentric, doesn't it?

Don't worry, it would turn into more humor and adventure later on, but I love writing fluff, so there would still definitely be some fluff.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own Familiar of Zero and Hunter x Hunter. Sad, I know. I own my OCs though(+ Fem!Gon if she is counted as an OC, lol)

I hope you guys like this update! I'll eventually slow down on my update speed but please, don't give up on me! The longest time I would not update would probably be 2-3 weeks, but I hope it won't come to that.

* * *

Gon woke up in her room.

It wasn't exactly her room, the one in Whale Island, or even the one in Heaven's Arena. She looked around, wondering where she was, before remembering a crucial fact.

She was in Halkeginia, in the Tristain Magic Academy.

She fell back down to snuggle her pillow, then stood up and made her way for the window.

The sun was rather bright, she thought. It would make a good day for training.

She turned to the side, and found a message on the table from Killua to meet her at the kitchen when she woke up. She went there immediately. She ran pretty quickly, and the speed surprised a nearby maid.

"Ah, sorry!" said Gon, seeing that her speed surprised the maid and because of that, the maid tripped. The maid looked at her, and stood up. "You are one of those people who came yesterday, right?"

Gon nodded in response. "Yes, I am. What's your name?"

"I am Siesta."

Gon smiled her carefree, innocent smile which caused the maid and some passing people, both male and female to look at her in amazement. Gon simply waved at the people staring at her and turned to face the maid once more.

"Hello, Siesta! My name is Gon. Do you know the way to the kitchen?"

The maid smiled herself. "Yes, it's that way." Said Siesta while pointing at a nearby building.

"Ah, OK. Thanks a lot, Siesta!"

Gon quickly dashed in the direction that the maid pointed in, leaving the maid confused as to how the girl suddenly disappeared.

"Gon!" called Killua, who was sitting near the door.

Apparently, the school set up a table near the kitchen as the students ate in the Great Hall. That table was for them, the special guests.

"Killua! Did you eat already?" said Gon as she went beside Killua.

"Nope. Let's eat together. It's still early enough for breakfast." Said Killua.

The two sat down on the chairs and watched as a maid approached them. Gon quickly identified the maid as Siesta.

"Oh, it's Siesta! Hi, Siesta!" waved Gon.

Siesta beamed at Gon.

"Hello, Miss Gon. Hello, Sir Killua." said Siesta as she placed the plates on the table.

"Ah, thanks for the food!" said Gon, while Killua simply sat there staring at Gon.

The maid bowed. "No problem. I have been assigned as the private maid of the guests. Should you need something, please do not hesitate to inform me." Said Siesta, trying to sound business like.

Gon giggled at the tone, while Killua laughed. Siesta slowly walked away as Gon and Killua began eating. "Killua, let's visit Louise later, during their lunch break." Said Gon.

Killua took a bite out of his food and realized it tasted very good. He nodded at Gon's question.

"What do you want to do while she's still in her classes? Asked Killua.

After all, there would be classes, and it would be rude to just barge in. Gon thought a bit, ate some food, and then faced Killua again.

"We can eat some dessert or something!" started Gon. She took another bite, before continuing. "Let's ask the headmaster if we can join the classes with Louise every now and then! We can learn some things about Halkeginia!"

Killua smiled. "Why not? Let's finish eating, they might think we don't like the food here. It's a shame when it's almost as good as the food your aunt cooks."

Gon returned the smile. "Mmh!"

* * *

"I see…"

Gon and Killua had finished eating and went to ask the headmaster if they could join Louse's classes every now and then.

"So, can we?" asked Gon, eyes pleading.

Killua's eyes were focused on a rat/mouse which was crawling towards Gon.

Before it reached them, he saw some runes and realized it was the headmasters familiar. He blocked it's path with his foot before eyeing the headmaster cautiously again.

The headmaster frowned, seeing that the boy had figured out his plan. He looked at his secretary, Miss Longueville, for help but she simply glared at him. The glare felt like she was saying "Serves you right, pervert."

The headmaster sighed. The children were bright ones. "Yes, you may join. Wait for Louise to have her recess and then tell her you guys were given permission to join her." Said the headmaster, sounding sad and defeated.

Gon smiled her signature smile. "Thanks!"

Gon and Killua started walking out, when Gon suddenly grabbed the hands of Miss Longueville and smiled. "Thank you, miss!"

With a short nod, Gon and Killua left the room, leaving both Miss Longueville and the headmaster red-faced.

They waited at the recess area for Louise. With Killua and Gon peacefully chatting while waiting, the 30 minutes that passed by seemed shorter than expected, as if it was only 5 minutes.

The group heard a bell ring, and then soon after, students came out of the doors, sitting on the chairs, eating whatever desserts they receive or ask for.

Killua noticed that most of the students were staring at them, most of the females stared at him, while practically all the males stared at Gon. Gon noticed this, as well, and waved at everyone, with an innocent grin on her face.

The males gave a quick snort, and waved back. They were about to come closer when Killua glared at them all. That should stop them, he thought in satisfaction. The only male who continued coming closer was a blonde guy. If Killua felt insecure at how he looked compared to the closing male, he sure didn't show it.

"Hello, miss. You look pretty." Said Guiche

Killua glared more intensely. Guiche, feeling brave today, continued what he was going to say.

"Thanks." Replied Gon.

"May I date you?" asked Guiche.

Killua was pissed. He turned to Gon. He asked, trying to sound innocent "May I kill him?"

Gon shook her head. "Let's not kill people that won't do any harm." Hearing Gon's answer, Killua frowned.

Guiche was shocked. The people, who couldn't cast magic, could kill him?

Killua stared at Guiche. "By the way, weren't you courting that girl with the brown cape yesterday?"

Hearing the commotion, students came closer. Out from the crowd of students was another blonde, this time a girl.

"Guiche!" called Montmorency.

Guiche looked mortified. "Y-Yes Montmorency?"

"You're already cheating on me with that first year and then you have the nerve to ask a girl who so clearly already has a boyfriend to a date with said boyfriend right beside her?! Have you truly no shame at all!?" shouted Montmorency, who turned around right after that when an unknown voice started calling Guiche.

"Guiche! I thought you said that I was your one and only love! And to think I thought that you were mine already!"

Montmorency and anonymous girl looked at each other in the eye, and punched him simultaneously.

Everyone laughed at him.

Guiche, trying to preserve his pride, turned to Killua. "I-It was because of you that those 2 beautiful women were crying!" he accused.

"Cried?" Killua retorted. "More like pissed."

Laughter arose once again among the students, and Guiche felt he definitely had to do something.

"If you do not know how to treat nobles, then I am afraid that I must teach you a lesson." Stated Guiche.

Gon looked at the 2 boys, apparently worried. Killua turned around. "Teach me when you learn not to cheat." Spat Killua as he started walking away, grabbing Gon's hand. Gon simply smiled, bowed at the crowd, and went to follow Killua.

"I challenge you to a duel!" shouted Guiche.

That shout alerted a certain pink haired mage, who despite knowing there was commotion, decided on finishing her dessert. She started moving towards her new found friends, Gon and Killua.

Killua looked at Gon, and Gon nodded. Killua turned to face the desperate loser.

"Where and when?" he asked, sounding giggly.

"Vestri Court and now. If you do not wish to fight, then an apology would do." Taunted Guiche.

Killua yawned. "Lead the way to the court, if you would." Guiche was surprised, for the kid had no fear, then started heading toward the court with Killua following him. Of course, the ones watching wanted to see what would happen, and so they followed as well.

Gon, who was about to follow, was caught by Louise.

"A commoner can't beat a mage! Don't fight Guiche." Complained Louise. Gon, who had complete trust in Killua, tried calming Louise down. "Louise, there is no way Killua will lose."

Louise was still not convinced, and so she decided to go to Vestri Court. Gon smiled, picked Louise up and dashed to the area. "Isn't Vestri Court on the other side of the academy? How did we get here so fast?" asked Louise. Gon smiled and replied "I carried you and I ran."

Gon's reply simply confused Louise even more, for nobody would run for a second and be fast enough to reach Vestri Court.

Killua, who was following Guiche, finally reached Vestri Court and discovered Louise and Gon waiting for him. Guiche twirled his rose wand to show off. "I repeat, should you wish to surrender, an apology would suffice."

Killua laughed at the taunt. "I should say that to you."

Gon called out to Killua. "Yes, Gon?" asked Killua.

"Don't kill anyone!" reminded Gon.

Killua smirked. "I'll try."

Louise, who reluctantly became the judge and witness for the duel, forced it to commence. She closed her eyes, for fear that Killua would be knocked out by Guiche's bronze Valkyries, but when she opened her eyes, she saw something different.

Guiche continued spawning Valkyries, and Killua destroyed them all with a single attack. Either a punch, a push, a chop, or even a stab with his hand.

Guiche then summoned his Valkyries once more, grouped them up, surrounded Killua, and then had them attack at the same time. When all the Valkyries attacked, Louise feared the worst. What happened next, surprised her yet again.

The weapons the Valkyries were holding were destroyed.

To be more precise, the weapons shattered upon contact with Killua's body.

Seeing what happened and wasn't surprised, Killua shrugged and destroyed all the Valkyries in a blink of an eye. He then appeared suddenly behind Guiche, and knocked him out with a single chop.

Everyone except Gon was shocked.

Killua dragged Guiche's unconscious body to the nurse's office, and followed Gon to Louise, who was about to take history class.

He and Gon sat beside Louise, who smiled at their being there.

The history teacher, who named Miss Tiamat, cleared her throat and everyone looked at her.

"I see that you've all noticed that the visitors are here. They will be joining classes every so often."

Killua, who noticed that the girls were staring at him in interest, and noticed a rather strong student, although not nearly strong enough to beat anyone in their group, with the exception of maybe Leorio, focus her attention on him, then focused back at the book. He looked at Gon, who would seem like she was focusing on the teacher, but he knew better. He knew that she was actually worried as all the girls were eyeing Killua.

He put his arm around Gon, and he felt her relax.

Gon cuddled next to Killua, and felt the violent glares of the girls. She ignored them, and whispered to Killua's ear. "Thank you, Killua."

As Louise was given more days to rest, she used the day before void day and void day itself to rest, thus, she had a day off.

Gon and Killua invited her, as well as Leorio, Kurapika, Bisky and Ging to go around the town. Everyone except Ging went, as Ging was busy exploring, as usual.

The group arrived at the meeting place.

"Wow, Louise, you look great!" exclaimed Gon.

Leorio and Kurapika nodded in approval, while Killua was still busy staring at Gon, who decided to wear an academy school uniform like Louise.

Gon noticed Killua staring and waved her hand in front of him. "Killua? Are you okay?"

"Eh? Yes?" asked Killua, still in a daze.

Gon placed her hand on Killua's head, checking his temperature. "You do seem kind of hot, are sick again?" asked Gon.

Louise, who saw Gon as the worried yet immature girl, poked Gon's neck.

Gon squealed.

Bisky saw how Killua was reacting to that, so she knocked him out, or tried. Louise's eyes grew in shock as she saw the Killua who was definitely very strong, get pushed around by Bisky.

Killua blocked every attack with either Ko, or Ken.

"Old hag!" shouted Killua, and Bisky punched him upward, sending him flying.

Gon laughed, while Leorio, Kurapika and Louise sat there confused.

Louise pulled on Kurapika's sleeve.

"Yes, Louise?"

Louise rubbed her head. "What did Killua mean about Bisky being an old hag?"  
Kurapika frowned. "I don't know myself."  
Gon smiled and told everyone Bisky's real age, much to Bisky's own dismay.

Louise stood there, frozen.

Bisky sighed as Killua finally arrived.

This would be a long day, she thought.

The group arrived back at the academy, after long hours of shopping, threats, flying and unintentional puns.

When they arrived, what they discovered was rather funny. It was Guiche who actually wasn't stealing the underwear of none other than Gon, Bisky and some select academy girls, but sitting down, utterly defeated.

Killua and Gon were beside him immediately. "What happened?" asked Gon, eyeing the whole in the wall.

"Somebody stole…" muttered Guiche. Gon smelled something. "Killua, do you smell that?"

Killua pointed at the building. "Gon, check the site."

"Yes…" answered Gon, uncertainly.

Killua patted Guiche's head.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't piss in public." Mocked Killua. However, Guiche was too shocked to care.

"I failed…" muttered Guiche.

Killua pulled Guiche and forced him to look at his eyes. He then used the most frightening eyes that he had never ever used yet before.

Guiche pissed on himself some more.

"What was stolen?" asked Killua

"T-The Staff of Destruction" replied Guiche

"How was it stolen?"

"Big golem, I couldn't stop it."

Killua threw away the frightening look and grinned. "That wasn't that hard, wasn't it Guiche?"

"Y-Yes…" replied Guiche, who despite shocked that he couldn't stop the thief, sounded relieved that Killua had dropped the scary look.

Kurapika, Leorio, Bisky and Louise arrived all carrying glasses of juice.

"Let's just go look for it tomorrow." Suggested Louise, who was more interested in her lemonade rather than the stolen staff of destruction.

Kurapika and Leorio's eyebrows rose. "You're not worried?"

"I'm sure we can get it tomorrow! You guys are strong, right?" reasoned Louise, who developed complete trust in their skills seeing people fly and come back like the hit didn't hurt at all.

The group felt a very powerful aura approaching, and to their relief, it was only Gon. "There was a message at the site. It was something like Fouquet was here."

Killua looked at Gon, and Gon looked at Killua.

"Wanna go catch some thieves tomorrow?" suggested Gon and Killua at the same time. The two turned to Bisky, who was yawning.

"Bisky, can you help us train?"

Bisky yawned again. "Eeeh? How long this time?" complained Bisky.

Killua and Gon discussed a bit, before deciding. "5 hours would do. Then 3 hours of sleep!" shouted both of them at the same time.

Killua blushed a bit at how synchronized he and Gon were.

Gon, somehow sensing his feelings, grabbed his hand, kissed him on the cheek, and then nodded. Bisky just sighed, and sat down.

"Start." Shouted Bisky.

Killua and Gon started their Ren training.

"This is training? But you're only standing up." Observed Louise.

Gon and Killua were busy chatting, Bisky was reading who knows what and Kurapika had snuck himself out to sleep. The only person still listening was Leorio.

"They must be training their ren." Answered Leorio.

"Ren?" asked Louise

Leorio smiled and explained the concept of nen to Louise. Louise, amazed, sat and continued watching.

"Leorio." Called Louise.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you need to practice as well? I remember you saying that you were the weakest."

Leorio looked up, and looked as if he were reliving a memory. He then turned to face Louise, who was half facing him and half facing Gon and Killua.

"Yeah. Ever since I met them, even before learning nen. They've been helping me ever since." Admitted Leorio.

"Eh, like what?" wondered Louise.

"Like for example, they're pretty much the reason I passed the Hunter Exam."  
Louise just looked confused. "The Hunter Exam?"

"The Hunter Exam is a test for the general public. Those who pass it become hunters." Explained Leorio.

"I see…" said Louise.

"By the way, you've said that they've done things you wouldn't dream of doing, didn't you?" asked Louise. "W-What things did they do?" asked Louise who was getting flustered and red faced thinking about Killua and Gon doing… the deed.

Leorio looked at her and laughed. Even he understood what she was thinking.

"No, no. They didn't do it yet…" muttered Leorio. Louise calmed down. Those thoughts should not be in her mind! Its blasphemous! Nobles must have noble minds! She shook her head in relief, until Leorio continued what he was saying.

"Errr, I think."

Louise's face became red again. Seeing this, Leorio laughed again.

"I was joking… Anyway, Killua and Gon were both involved in the clearing of the Chimera Ants." Said Leorio.

"Chimera Ants?" asked Louise.

"They're animals, or bugs, if you insist on giant bugs, who breed in a special way." Said Leorio. "If they eat fish, the next generation might hold some properties of fish."

Louise turned her attention fully to Leorio, apparently very interested.

"But those ants, they ate people. They fed entire villages to the queen ant."

Louise was shocked. Ants could grow enough to eat people? "The queen ant gave birth to the king ant and that king ant was very powerful." Continued Leorio.

"In the end, to make a long story short, we had to sacrifice the president of the Hunter Association just to win the battle." Finished Leorio. Leorio thought for a bit, then continued. "If the ants weren't stopped there and then, they might have taken over the world."

Hearing this, Louise grabbed herself in fear.

Louise nodded. "How are Gon and Killua related?" asked Louise.

"Gon used some rather harmful nen to defeat one of the royal guards. The power she used had great consequences to her body and she almost died, Killua was so desperate that he had to consult his sister to heal her."

Louise looked at Killua. He had a sister?

"What did his sister do to heal Gon?" asked Louise as she continued looking at Gon and Killua.

Leorio shrugged. "I can't tell you that. I've sworn never to tell."

Louise nods. "I understand."

Louise looked at the pair, and as she thought about what they've done, the more she was amazed. They went through so much and yet they have a very pure and innocent love. The pink haired girl pouted. When would she ever feel a love like that? At first, she thought of Wardes, but then she felt like that love was more admiration than true love.

She thought of Leorio, but immediately scratched the thought. She thought of Kurapika. He seemed like a nice person, smart with good manners. However, she felt like Kurapika always had something at the back of his mind.

How about… Killua? She thought.

He was strong, smart and cool but he already had Gon.

Louise frowned, staring intently at Killua and then Gon, and then back to Killua.

Leorio saw Louise and laughed, for more than the first time that day.

She heard it and turned to face Leorio when his hand appeared in front of her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Louise.

Seeing that reaction, Bisky, Gon, Killua stared at her in confusion, while Leorio continued laughing.

"What was that!?" complained Louise.

"It's my power." Explained Leorio, still grinning.

"Never mind how, why did you do it!?" shouted Louise.

Leorio pointed at the guest suite.

"Come here first." Said Leorio as he walked toward his room.

Louise sighed before following Leorio. When she entered, she sat down on the chair and pointed at Leorio, as if accusing him of a crime.

"So what is it?" asked Louise, anger and hate evident in her voice. Leorio sensed this, and decided to talk. "Hey, hey. Calm down. You just seemed so focused at looking at Killua, that's all."

Louise purred. "Are you jealous?"

Seeing Leorio gag, Louise laughed out loud. She quickly covered her mouth. That isn't how a lady should act, thought Louise, frowning.

"Not really." Answered Leorio. "You see, you have absolutely no chance with Killua."

Louise reddened. "I don't love him! Not at all!" replied Louise, waving her hands as if to will the embarrassment to leave.

"Nobody said anything about love." Deadpanned Leorio.

"Then why were you staring at him so intently?" teased Leorio.

Louise couldn't say anything, so she just shut up.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Louise gathered her courage to ask more questions.

"Why do I have no chance at all?" asked Louise, her voice almost a whisper.

Leorio, despite being named the group idiot, foresaw this, and had previously focused all his nen into his ears for more listening power.

"Look at the way Killua looks at Gon, and you'll have no doubts." Said Leorio, pointing at the window.

Louise looked at the window, and saw Killua and Gon talking. She looked into Killua's eyes, and she saw it.

Pure, innocent, beautiful and happy emotions, appeared there.

She looked at Killua as a whole again, and she saw him smiling. He leaned over and kissed Gon, who blushed profusely.

Louise then shifted her attention to Leorio, whose face was pretty much saying "I told you so." Louise bowed her head, thanked Leorio, and then walked out the room.

In front of her room, she saw Ging, sitting.

Ging faced Louise. "I have found way to find your element now." he said, grinning.

Sorry for any misunderstandings but this will definitely not be Louise x Killua. Hell no. This might be Leorio x Louise, but the most probable one is Kurapika x Louise. I think. ;) Good luck trying to read my troll of a mind.

TBH, I think and probably know that my writing sucks. Help me improve, please?


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning in the academy, yet again.

In a certain office of a certain headmaster of a certain school, a couple of hunters now in a new world were having a meeting with said headmaster. The hunters, who were mostly no more than kids, worried not, while the teachers and the headmaster, adults in their own rights, were frightened to their bones.

At the moment, the ones in the room were the ones who had volunteered for the Fouquet Capture, Miss Longueville, Louise, Tabitha and Kirche, as well as Killua, Kurapika and Leorio. Ging had disappeared somewhere while Gon and Bisky were taking care of some issues with blood, things down there, and decency.

"So you want us to get the staff that was stolen yesterday?" said Killua.

The school was currently asking the hunters for help, seeing as no staff member other than Miss Longueville and no students other than Louise, Tabitha and Kirche had volunteered to capture Fouquet.

The hunters, of course, readily agreed, seeing as they had a deal that the hunters could stay as long as they help out.

"But it's only a thief. They're nowhere near Genei Ryodan level." Said Kurapika.

The headmaster scratched his head. "Genei Ryodan?" he asked.

"A-Class criminals, wanted in every part of our world. They're about as strong as us, maybe stronger, and yet much more of them." Explained Killua, somewhat absentmindedly, face still a bit red from thinking about Gon.

"I see." Said the headmaster, scratching his beard.

Kurapika cut in. "But anyway, enough with the Ryodan. Who'll go get the Staff of Destruction?" he asked, obviously trying to coax someone into it. Killua, Kurapika and Leorio stared at each other for some time, creating an awkward silence. Leorio sighed, and gave up.

"I'll go." Volunteered Leorio. He raised his hand, and Louise arched an eyebrow.

"Didn't you say that you were the weakest in the group?" asked Louise, frowning.

Leorio snorted. That was mean, he thought. "Well, yes."

"Are you sure you want to entrust the weakest member of your group with 3 students, Miss Longueville and beating Fouquet?" asked Louise.

Killua and Kurapika laughed. "He's the weakest, but not that weak." Explained Kurapika. "Each of us should be only around 25 times stronger than Leorio, but that's something in itself." He said.

Leorio sweatdropped. They're all mean, he thought once more.

"Alright. Leorio shall go." Said the headmaster, trying to end the discussion. "Louise, I've already talked to Mister Ging and he has found a way to determine your element, and when you return, he will work on you immediately."

Hearing this, Louise brightened. "Yes!" she cried, grinning in delight. She no longer be a zero, sooner or later.

Kirche and Tabitha remained silent, shocked at the confidence their visitors have shown. They looked at each other, and knew what each other was thinking. 'Can they prove it?'

* * *

Leorio sighed.

The ride was pretty bumpy. If he knew better, and forced the job onto Kurapika instead, he wouldn't be in this mess.

Leorio looked around himself and looked what he has.

A very, very big breasted secretary.

A very, very big breasted student.

A very, very flat chested pink haired mage.

A very, very, very flat chested blue haired mage.

He thought about what happened recently. He went into this world, from another world, answering the summons of a certain girl. They found this academy filled with students who learn to use magic. They were allowed to stay if they would help out when needed. Then, while the group was out shopping, the school was attacked. The thief stole the Staff of Destruction, the weapon of doom being housed at a school for juvenile brats who felt like wannabe kings and queens.

Additionally, secretary of the principal, Miss Longueville, had found the location of said thief who has never ever been caught ever before. In a few hours too. Very fishy. He decided to keep an eye on her, and those malicious dangling… objects, when he noticed the 3 students watching him, observing his every move.

"What do you want?" he asked, somewhat annoyed.

Louise, Kirche, even Tabitha frowned a little. "He doesn't look strong at all…" complained Kirche. "Agreed." Whispered Louise, and even Tabitha chuckled a little at that as she hid behind her book.

"I would've preferred Killua." Complained Kirche even more, her frown slowly getting deeper and deeper.

Leorio used Ren to scare them, with malicious, yet mischievous intent and they shivered.

"What's this… It feels so scary. What is this power?" whispered Kirche, shivering. "It doesn't even feel cold, but I'm shivering…" said Kirche as she trailed off, staring at Louise, then Tabitha. Louise put one hand to her wand, the other one embracing herself, as if covering what breast she may have. Even Tabitha had reacted violently when she sensed it. She raised her staff, as if getting ready for battle.

The 4 girls currently accompanying Leorio looked at him who had a wide and cocky grin on his face, and concluded that he was the source for this.

"Leoooriooooo stop~" shouted Louise, who was getting sick of it. "Stop~ Leorio! Stop~" repeated Louise.

"Ahahahahaha!" laughed Leorio. He put his arms around his chest, stopped the Ren and gave them all a glare. "Serves you all right." He said, snorting rolling to the side, looking at the greenery.

The group rode in silence, with the least communication other than body language like glares. The secretary focused on driving, while the 3 girls were more focused on Leorio. Even Tabitha, who barely shows interest in things, dropped her book and stared at him.

Miss Longueville looked back, every now and then when she thought that Leorio wasn't looking. Leorio, however, noticed this, but made no effort to make anybody know. He stared out precociously, at least to some extent and waited for the end to a very long carriage ride.

The carriage finally stopped, much to Leorio's glee. Leorio jumped out the instant it stopped and did some stretches, grinning like he was trying to imitate Gon. Seeing this, the 4 girls frowned.

"What's the use for that?" they asked.

Leorio was shocked. "You guys don't know? Really? As in you don't know?"

The girls deadpanned. "Yes, we don't know. What is the use for that?"

"Don't you people run around trying to dodge the spells? If some part of your body hurts or gets cramps or something because you didn't do this and you dodge slower, you'll get hit, right?" explained Leorio, as if the group were a bunch of kids.

"Well, yes…" the girls said, uncertainly.

Leorio sighed and gave up. "Anyway, let's just go."

Miss Longueville called out to them. "Wait. I'll go check the vicinity while you guys go check the shack itself, alright?"  
Leorio waved in acknowledgement. "Yeah. Come on, girls."

The group followed Leorio into the shack, as Leorio felt no need to hide around and discern if people were inside. Leorio didn't know how to use En yet, so he just walked his inside, using Ken.

Leorio's Ken only lasted for 30 minutes, as he hadn't trained enough or as desperately as the others yet, which is one of the reasons that he's one of the weakest. Not to mention that he just wasn't as talented as the others.

Leorio turned Ken off when he made sure nobody was inside, and used Ten to save his energy. He turned around and saw the Staff of Destruction in a box, lying around unprotected. The group got it and held it.

Leorio looked at it in realization. "This is…" he said, trying to remember its exact name.

Louise frowned. "Well that was easy." She said.

"Too easy…" added Tabitha.

Kirche brightened up. "And it's rather quiet."

"Too quiet…" added Tabitha.

TSSSHHHHH!

Sounds could be heard from outside the shack. The group immediately rushed out, and watched as the ground went together shaped itself.

Fouquet's golem was rising.

"It's Fouquet!" shouted Leorio. "Separate!"

The group ran in different directions.

Louise ran, conjuring explosions. She kept on running, dodging some stones, until she tripped and the golem stopped focusing on attacking her. The golem sent it's sights for Leorio, and Leorio jumped back a few meters.

"Girls, hold it back for a bit!"

Leorio grinned as he held the Staff of Destruction. This'll be fun, he thought. He aimed at Fouquet, carefully making sure to hit the middle so the shock would send the entire golem into bits. He held the trigger and let his Nen flow through.

Leorio used an application of Ten, Shou.

Shou made his Nen surround the launcher, and he removed the Nen from the barrel, of course, so that His own Nen would not block the path, and focused on the projectile and the projectile launching power.

He fired.

The projectile launched from the barrel and into the center of the golem. The golem exploded and turned into tiny bits, just as expected. Leorio threw the staff away and called to the girls, who were all running towards him except for Tabitha and the missing Miss Longueville.

"Amazing move, Leorio!" shouted Louise.

"I didn't know people without magic could use the Staff of Destruction." Cooed Kirche, trying to be seductive.

Leorio snorted. Only nice now, huh? Brats.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~

The group turned around when Fouquet let out an evil cackle.

"Who's there!" shouted Leorio while turning around.

"It's me, Fouquet!" she said, pointing the fallen Staff of Destruction at the group. The 3 girls grouped up together, and held their wands and casted their shields as their last hope. Leorio, however, laughed and started punching the air.

"What are you doing!?" shouted Louise. "Punching the air randomly won't help!"

Kirche frowned in agreement. "Punch her!" she said, pointing at Fouquet.

Even Miss Longueville laughed. "How can you help them while punching the air?"

She laughed another evil cackle, and aimed the thing at Leorio, deciding that he was the main threat. She put her finger to the trigger. "Sayo-" she shouted, before suddenly getting hit in the chin. Then at the stomach. The cheek, then the rib. The arm, then the leg. The foot, then the fore head.

She fell down, knocked out, not knowing what hit her, literally.

The 3 girls watched in shock. "What happened?"

Leorio smirked. It wasn't all the time that he got to act all powerful. Even the kids bullied him. "I punched the air." He said, doing his best on a potential deadpan, but regrettably, sounded a bit sarcastic.

The students, even Tabitha, watched in awe. He was the weakest, and yet he beat Fouquet without a single thought, save for some sarcastic remarks.

Leorio turned to the carriage, and grabbed the reins. He waited for a while, thinking the students have already recovered, grabbing onto the carriage and making some comment like 'He was lucky' or 'Fouquet wasn't focused.' He turned around to see the students still gaping at him, of course, except for Tabitha who had regained her natural blank expression, and urged them on. "Come on!" he called out, getting impatient. Of course, showing off wasn't bad, but he wanted to go back and taste some more of the cake back at the academy.

The other two finally recovered, even if just barely enough to walk, and went onto carriage. Tabitha resumed reading her book, with Sylphid trailing above just in case they were attacked. The ride was pretty silent.

Noticing this, Leorio thanked the Lord, or whatever Lord there was in Halkeginia, for the peace and quiet he hasn't gotten for days.

* * *

Gon smiled apologetically at Bisky.

Gon still hadn't gotten a hold on her period. She always had to call Bisky when it started bleeding, and all the time, Bisky had been forced to give her a step by step guide.

"You always ask me, every month, on how to take care of this!" complained BIsky as she grabbed Gon's phone, opening the notes.

"Sorry, Bisky." Said Gon, frowning. Gon watched as Bisky hammered on the buttons that currently inhabited Gon's phone. Gon sweat dropped. The buttons won't be there anymore if she continued that. Gon reached her hand, awkwardly trying to stop it. "A-ano…" she whispered.

BIsky simply turned away, and continued smashing the buttons.

In 15 minutes, Bisky had finished enumerating the steps of how to deal with your period yourself on Gon's notepad.

Obviously, Gon was horrible with phones, if not all kinds of technology, and did not know how to access the notepad.

Bisky sighed. Why can't Gon have lived with at least a phone?

Bisky sadly dragged herself, phone in hand, to Gon, and explained how to reach the notepad through the menu, and begrudgingly, how to reach the menu. She even taught Gon how to make her own notes and edit them.

After hours of teaching Gon and giving her practical tests about what was learned, they heard noises outside. Gon's period had stopped, at least for now, and Bisky had allowed her to go out. What they saw was completely expected, for the most part.

Bisky just looked, sighed at the group, and went back to her bed.

* * *

Leorio and the group of students had come back, carrying the unconscious secretary who was actually Fouquet, along with the now useless Staff of Destruction.

Kirche and Louise, who would usually bicker when reaching within 10 meters of each other were right beside together, pretty much cuddling in utter silence.

Never mind together, with so many people around, it's rare that Kirche had ever not spoken a single word for as much as 2 minutes while not in class.

Leorio hopped off the carriage. Some students were flocking towards the carriage, and Leorio waved them off, trying to look cool.

Watching, Kurapika sighed as he drank his tea, and Killua didn't care at all and continued eating some of his chocolates which he brought from their world, eyes gleaming with every bite.

Kurapika approached Leorio, and Leorio yawned.

"Boring?" asked Kurapika.

Leorio simply answered with a nod.

Leorio simply left Fouquet on the floor, and walked to his room. Kurapika, Gon arrived along with Killua, who had suddenly appeared there upon seeing that Gon was finally out, followed Kirche and Tabitha who were casting a spell and carrying Fouquet's unconscious body along.

Kirche and Tabitha brought her to the clinic, using levitation. Louise was with them, but since she couldn't cast levitation, she simply walked along with them. In the clinic, waiting were the headmaster and the bald professor.

"So?" asked the headmaster, signaling for a report.

Louise and Kirche stepped back, making it look like Tabitha had stepped forward. Tabitha looked at them, as if saying "Really? Force it on me?"

Tabitha sighed.

"Arrived at place around 3 hours ago." She said, trying to limit the words as much as possible. Both Louise and Kirche raised their eyebrows, and looked at Tabitha accusingly.

Tabitha defended herself. "Special circumstances, make up tomorrow."

Kirche giggled a bit while Louise and the headmaster just gave confused stares. The headmaster cleared his throat, wanting to hear the rest.

"Beat Fouquet and golem singlehandedly using staff, 2 minutes." Reported Tabitha.

Kirche sighed. "She means that Leorio beat Fouquet's golem using the Staff of Destruction and beat Fouquet herself-" she said, eyeing Miss Longueville's unconscious body. "And that Leorio beat Miss Longueville or should I say Fouquet up without breaking a sweat." She said, pointing her accusing glare at the old man.

Even Professor Colbert, baldy was staring at him.

Old Osmond waved his hand, trying to shoo away that accusing glare. "I didn't know! I'm sorry."

Louise stared at him, expectantly. Old Osmond forgot for a minute what exactly she was waiting for, until she raised her wand.

Professor Colbert poked Old Osmond, and whispered to his ear.

"Element."

'Oh yeah. Her element.' He whispered to himself, remembering that Ging's appointment was going to be in a few hours.

"Really, finding your element isn't as hard as it looks." Said Ging.

Here, in courtyard, 12 in the evening, Louise, Ging, Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Bisky were discussing about finding Louise's element.

Gon and Killua were sitting down, watching with interest. Kurapika was there on special summons from Ging and Bisky was there using En to make sure nobody was looking through any way, visual or magical.

"The way," started Ging, pointing at Louise. "is to summon the familiar."

Louise gasped in exasperation. "But I might fail! I might not even have magic!" she reasoned out.

Ging smiled. "But if I remember correctly, you people have some kind of spell which tests magic, or in other words, checks if people are capable of using magic." He said.

"The fact the you're in this academy means that you passed said spell check, didn't you? That explains why you have explosions, as explosions are still technically magic." He continued.

"Seems logical…" admitted Louise, somewhat understanding the logic.

Bisky poked Ging a bit, and Ging got the message immediately. "Headmaster, please, no need to watch from your room and come here." He said, sighing.

The headmaster cast his levitation spell and hovered over to the group. "Ohoho, you guys noticed me?"  
Bisky snorted. "Of course we did."

Ging yawned. "You guys might reason that you have magic blunts, but magic blunts simply can't make spells or the spells are very weak. However, with Louise, you see explosions instead of weak spells. That shows something else."

The headmaster stared in interest, urging him to continue.

"It is possible that she uses a different element from the usual three." Suggested Ging.

The headmaster's eyes glittered with interest. "And which element do you think that she should use?" he asked. Kurapika called and cut him off. "Excuse me, but what is my role in being here?" he asked, unsure of his place.

Ging put his fingers to his lips. "Shhh, I'm about to get there!"

Kurapika stepped back and sat down together with Gon and Killua, who were discussing the events.

"I have theories, and there is a way to confirm what it is without summoning just yet." He said, going behind Louise.

Louise jumped in surprise. "And that is?"

Ging pointed to Kurapika. "He will do it."

Kurapika, hearing this, frowned. "The dowsing finger?"

Ging simply nodded and yawned, yet again. "I'm sleepy, so I'll be exploring this world." Said Ging, throwing a couple of cards to Gon and Killua. Both of them got 25 cards each.

Gon and Killua caught them. "Ging, these are…" they said, seeing the familiar design. Bisky looked over. "Oooh, cards from Greed Island!"

Ging turned around, facing away from them. "If you need me, contact me. Those cards should be able to be used on anyone in this world."

"Oh yeah, Louise." Started Ging, almost purely as an afterthought. "I'll be waiting outside your room, when you summon your familiar and all, give me the information you promised me."

Louise nodded and quickly turned to Kurapika. "Quick, quick!" she exclaimed, excited at the moment of her glory. The moment where she would be branded zero no more.

Kurapika grabbed his ring finger and materialized the Dowsing Chain.

"Louise." He commanded. "Answer my questions with yes or no."

Louise, seeing this side of Kurapika for the first time, shivered but braved through it.

"Is your element fire?"

"No." replied Louise.

Gon and Killua nodded, looking at Louise. "Good luck, Louise!" shouted Gon. The only evidence that Louise heard it was a short nod.

"Is your element water?"

"No."

"Is your element wind?"

"No."

After checking off wind, water and fire in her mind. Louise frowned. "Am I an earth mage?" she asked, and despite everyone hearing her, nobody answered.

"Is your element earth?" asked Kurapika, with finality.

Louise answered, with evident disappointment. "Yes."

The dowsing chain shook, and Louise was puzzled. "What's that?"

Kurapika being Kurapika, his facial expression only gave up a slight bit of surprise, and Gon and Killua being Gon and Killua, being Gon and Killua who knew Kurapika, they both knew that what Kurapika felt was more than just a bit of surprise.

"Is your element void?" asked Kurapika, glancing at the headmaster who was watching with much interest.

"No." said Louise, almost immediately. 'There's no way that me, the zero, would have the Founder's void element.' Reasoned out Louise's mind. The chain shook once more, before Kurapika made it disappear.

"It is decided." Announced Kurapika. Only Gon and Killua understood. Bisky, Louise and the headmaster frowned and asked. "What is?"

"Louise's element. It is void." Stated Kurapika.

Kurapika took a card from his pocket.

Bisky, Gon and Killua suddenly appeared beside him. "What's that?" interrogated Killua.

"Contact on! Ging Freeccs!" shouted Kurapika. A voice suddenly resonated. "So you're done, eh?"

Gon looked around. "Ging, is that you?" The voice chuckled. "Maybe. Anyway, I've already done your favor, Kurapika. Headmaster, if you'd please."

Eyes glittering in recognition, Kurapika returned to his room, not saying a word.

The headmaster, quite slow at taking the information, reacted slowly. After a rather long and late reaction, he replied. "Ah! Yes, of course. Right this way, children."

The headmaster ushered them into a bigger and more wide open field. Gon and Killua looked around while Bisky extended her En to cover more of the area.

When everyone assembled, the group gathered at a grassy field.

Seeing the field, which was the one to be used for summoning, Louise understood immediately and started the all too familiar chant which she had practiced and studied for the past weeks.

"I, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar!"

Gon, Killua and Bisky all used Gyo and discovered Nen swirling around Louise.

Killua nudged Bisky while Gon held onto Killua's arm. Bisky put her hand in front of her mouth, effectively covering it and cursed.  
"Holy shit." Cursed Bisky.

Killua nodded in agreement. "Yeah. That's a lot of Nen. Do people normally use Nen when summoning?" asked Killua to no one in particular.

A portal appeared in front of them, blue and filled with Nen. The energy that was released from Louise during the summoning now started going into the portal.

A white hand appeared in front of them, as if trying to return back into the portal, was squirming.

Gon couldn't help but giggle. "A white hand?"

Eventually, the white hand turned into an arm, and after some time, a torso. Eventually, it revealed the entire body.

The being that was summoned was human. It had blonde hair, chains on the hand, and was wearing Kuruta tribal clothes.

Louise was very shocked. No one, ever in existence, has summoned a human familiar. Much less, the human familiar she summoned was from another world. Even less, said familiar was a very powerful and dangerous one.

"I… I summoned..." started Louise.

* * *

Sorry guys for late update. Exams, and events like such piled up and I couldn't post. I was also working on another fanfic :D Please read it when it comes out. Probably out by next week.


End file.
